


Truth or dare

by sleep



Series: What do you mean I have to "follow the prompt"? [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rossum's Trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep/pseuds/sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift returns from his journeys, and ends up in a truth or dare game with Rodimus and Ultra Magnus. With engex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> Klik: 1.2 minutes.  
> Nano-klik: ~1 second.  
> Sort of inspired by a prompt on the kink meme, but I think I diverged too much from the prompt.  
> Nothing really sexual happens in this fic, but some adult themes are mentioned.  
> Time-wise at some point relatively soon after EoS and Elegant Chaos, but contains no spoilers.  
> Enjoy!

Drift was tired. It was only a couple hours since he and Ratchet had returned to the Lost Light, and everything after that had been a blur. People had welcomed him back, Swerve had thrown a party at the bar – a bit odd, thought Drift, since they had barely interacted before the banishment – Megatron had gracefully excused himself and left with Rung – they would have to face each other eventually, but that did not have to mean the _same day_ that he had returned - and everyone had awkwardly tip-toed around the Overlord topic. Ratchet – who diligently had stuck by Drift’s side since their return – must have noticed that Drift was only half-heartedly smiling and laughing, since he loudly proclaimed that Rodimus had said he wanted to see Drift as soon as he had time – probably a lie, since this was the first Drift had heard of it – giving Drift a perfect excuse for leaving the crowded bar. Ratchet also took his leave, heading towards the sickbay.  
  
Drift suddenly found himself alone in the corridors – eerily quiet compared to the rowdy atmosphere in the bar - and instinctively made his way towards Rodimus’ office. He knew this route well. Rodimus' absence was odd, but perhaps he had not heard of Drift's return yet? Or maybe he was busy with paperwork. As odd as that sounded.  
  
\--  
  
Several kliks passed. Drift had arrived in front of Rodimus’ office-door in no time, but after that, he had found himself cemented to the floor, unable to knock the door. He heard nothing. Rodimus was probably not there anyway. Then why had he not come to greet him yet? He was eventually saved from making any decisions by a set of voices coming down the corridor. A door opened, and out stepped Rodimus – carrying a small stack of datapads – and Ultra Magnus, who was the first to spot Drift. Well, at least Rodimus _had_ apparently been working.  
  
Ultra Magnus stopped in his tracks – which in turn caused Rodimus to stop – and they all spent a moment staring at each other. Rodimus was the first to speak, “Drift! Sorry, I just heard that you had returned, and I was about to go and find you just now!” He made no move to approach Drift, though, and the silence seemed to deepen. Then – to Drift's surprise – Ultra Magnus stepped towards him, extended his arm, and said – with what Drift probably would have called a calm smile, had he not been so convinced his optics were playing him a trick – “Welcome back, Drift.” Drift, too dumbfounded to think of anything else to do, shook Ultra Magnus’ hand, and uttered a stunned “Thank you.”  
  
Drift was snapped out of his daze by a mumble from Rodimus. “I...” Rodimus cleared his throat, and tried again “I was not sure if you wanted to see me again. So soon. I mean, I know you volunteered and all, but...” He trailed off. “It can’t have been easy. And it is all my fault.” Rodimus was staring intensely at the datapads in his arms. After another klik of silence, Drift felt a smile make its way onto his face. “It was an experience. But, perhaps we can move this conversation to a more comfortable location?” Rodimus, seemingly just now becoming aware of his surroundings, exclaimed a slightly-too-loud “Of course!” and made his way past Drift, jabbing in the code to his office, and made his way in there. He placed the pads on his desk – positioned in the middle of the rather unnecessarily spacious room – and turned back to face Drift and Ultra Magnus. “We can go to my hab-suit.” And after a moment, Rodimus added “If you would like?” He stared expectantly at both Drift and Ultra Magnus.  
  
\--  
  
The walk to Rodimus’ hab-suit was quiet, their footsteps echoing in the empty corridors. They at last reached the hab-suit, and Rodimus opened the door, gestured for Drift to enter – which he did – but as he was about to follow, he felt one of Ultra Magnus’ large hands hold him back. Rodimus turned towards him, a puzzled look on his face. “If you... If you would rather be on your own, I can go do something else.” Ultra Magnus had sincerity written all over his face. He knew that Rodimus and Drift had been close, while he himself had never really gotten along with Drift, and he _had_ after all had enough opportunities to be alone with Rodimus if he had felt so inclined. He would rather not ruin this for them. Rodimus met his optics, and replied – a sense of finality in his voice – “No, I want both of you here.” Rodimus smiled. “Please, come in,” and then he removed Ultra Magnus’ hand from his shoulder, took it in his, and led him after him into his hab suit.  
  
\--  
  
The hab-suit was big. Sure, all of the higher officers had bigger suits than the regular crew, but for a mech Rodimus’ size, its size could only be called decadent. The private washrack alone was as big as many of the regular suits, and the living area was almost as big as _Ultra Magnus’_ entire suit. They all settled down around a table – big and sturdy, with comfortable chairs around it – and Rodimus smiled. “So, should we catch up first?”  
  
Drift had already heard of most of their adventures from Ratchet – they only filled in a few details here and there – and he did not go into great detail about his own journey – he had been fighting crime and had tried to make amends; the details were superfluous – so the conversation soon died down, till they again sat there in another awkward silence.  
  
Rodimus cleared his throat, stepped over to a cupboard, and started rummaging. “Well, since we now are all caught up, how about...” He turned around, with two bottles in one hand, and three small glasses in the other. “Some fun?” “Fun?” Echoed Ultra Magnus, while Drift kept quiet. He already had an idea what kind of fun Rodimus might have in mind; They had ended up plastered and asleep on the floor enough times before, after some drinking game or another. It would probably be harmless, though. “Yes, fun!” Rodimus exclaimed, returning to the table. He placed the bottles at the middle of the table, and gave a glass to each of them. “A game. To lighten the mood. To relax. Have _fun.”_ He radiated one of his famously convincing Rodimus-smiles at the both of them. “Well, if you are okay with it, I suppose it could hardly hurt?” Drift said, staring at Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus glanced warily between Drift’s unreadable face, and Rodimus’ suspiciously cheerful one, before sighing and conceding. “Sure. Nothing can go wrong with this.”  
  
\--  
  
Rodimus opened the first bottle as he explained what they were going to do. “Truth or dare. The person who is asked gets to choose truth or dare, then the asker thinks of a thing they will have to say or do, and you have to answer truthfully, and at least make an earnest effort on the dares.” Ultra Magnus interrupted him here “What are the restrictions?” “Well, you can’t ask them to KILL someone or anything, and causing serious harm to the dared or anything else on purpose is not okay, but everything is pretty much up for grabs.” “That is ridiculous.” “Wait, you haven’t heard the next part yet! Now, this is where the engex comes into the picture. If you don’t want to execute your dare, or answer your truth, you can forfeit it. When you forfeit, you drink a glass. You can forfeit as often as you like.” Rodimus smiled an encouraging smile. It was met with a doubtful grimace from Ultra Magnus. “Okay. Anything more?” Rodimus thought about it for a nano-klik. “Yes, another thing; You have to deactivate your FIM chip, and you can’t ask the same person twice in a row. Everyone agree to the rules?” Both Ultra Magnus and Drift nodded in agreement, and Rodimus poured engex into the three glasses. “Good. Let’s start then. Who wants to start?” They both stared expectantly at Rodimus. “Sure, I can start.”  
  
\--  
  
“So. Drift. Truth, or dare?” A faint smirk was haunting Rodimus' faceplates. “Truth.” Drift replied straight away. Rodimus’ smile widened. “What is your... _Relationship_ with Ratchet?” “Straight off with the personal, eh.” Drift straightened his back. “We are _friends_. We fight, we argue, but he has been there for me, and I care about him. As a _good friend_. Nothing more. Okay, Rodimus?” Drift met Rodimus’ optics, and Rodimus smiled an amused – but sincere – smile. “Sure, sure. Your turn.”  
  
Drift looked back and forth between Rodimus and Ultra Magnus a few times, before letting his optics rest on Ultra Magnus' towering form. “Truth or dare?” Ultra Magnus hesitated for a moment. He had nothing to fear from the truth. Right? They even knew about Minimus Ambus! How bad could it possibly be? He breathed deeply in, before uncertainly – more asking than stating – said “Truth.”  
  
Drift leaned a bit back, expression unreadable, and asked “What is your biggest kink?” Ultra Magnus must have made a rather outraged expression, because Rodimus burst out laughing. “That is- That is private!” Drift shrugged. “Sure, but everything is fair game. If anything, blame Rodimus for setting the tone.” Ultra Magnus gave Rodimus one of his best withering(visne?) glares. It hardly seemed to affect him. “If you would rather not reply, you can take a drink.” Drift gestured towards the glass waiting before Ultra Magnus. He picked it up, downing the contents in one gulp, and placed it back on the table – perhaps a bit more roughly than necessary – before facing Rodimus, who already was refilling the glass. “Truth or dare.” Rodimus grinned. “Well, unlike _you two_ scaredy-cats, I actually have some courage. Dare.”  
  
A klik came and went. Ultra Magnus was staring intensely at Rodimus, but he had yet to give him a dare. “Err, you okay there, Magnus?” Rodimus’ words seemed to snap Ultra Magnus out of it. “Yes, yes, I just... I have never done anything like this before.” He stared sheepishly down at his hands, which were lying in his lap. “I’m not really sure what would... Be a good dare?” Drift smiled then. “Hey, anything is good. Just choose something, and you’ll get the hang of it soon enough.” Ultra Magnus was still staring uncertainly at his hands, making Rodimus' smile falter to a frown. “If you still want to play, of course? You don’t have to, you know.”  
  
Rodimus silently cursed himself. He had wanted to be able to reconcile with Drift, and since Ultra Magnus had become more sociable after Luna 1 – he cursed Luna 1 and Tyrest too, for good measure – he thought he might be able to have both of them there. Perhaps he had misjudged Ultra Magnus. Perhaps he was not prepared for this kind of thing, or – infinitely worse – perhaps he did not want to be around Rodimus? What was he thinking when he suggested this. Why would he put them in this situation. Thinking about it, he had no idea why he had suggested it. He just wanted Drift and Ultra Magnus to be there, with him, and each other, and... He just wanted them both there. He was certain of that, at least. It had been so long since the three of them had been together, and the last time – times – the two of them had hardly been able to stay in the same room together for 20 nano-kliks without getting in an argument. The arguments were usually Rodimus' fault. Maybe this was a mistake. A big mistake. Maybe this would just make it all go back to how it had used to be, or maybe even make it worse.  
  
Before he could follow that particular train of thought to its ending station, he was interrupted by Ultra Magnus, who, though still staring at his hands, now was speaking. “No, I, I would like to play.” Ultra Magnus raised his optics and gave Rodimus a cautious look. “I dare you to recite section 19 of the Autobot Code, while standing upside down?” Rodimus raised an optic ridge. “You got a copy of the Autobot Code with you?” Ultra Magnus rummaged through his subspace for a moment, before handing a datapad over to Rodimus. “But of course you do,” Rodimus muttered, receiving it. He scrolled down to the correct part, put the datapad on the floor, and elegantly rose up to a handstand. Besides the occasional pause here and there, Rodimus did an admirable job, and tipped back to a standing position with ease. He handed the datapad back to Ultra Magnus – who subspaced it again – and sat down, smirking. Not only had he done the dare, but Ultra Magnus seemed to be doing okay. He hoped.  
  
Drift smiled at Ultra Magnus. “I think that one might have worked better after he has gotten a few drinks into him, but good idea.” This time, Drift was _sure_ he saw a faint smile. It was a bit startling, but he reminded himself that a lot had changed since he last had been onboard the Lost Light, and this change, at least, seemed pleasant enough.  
  
The moment was interrupted by Rodimus, who had reseated, now staring at Ultra Magnus with a mischievous glint in his optics. “Truth or dare?” Ultra Magnus was unsure what Rodimus had in mind, but it could surely not be worse than that truth-question Drift had asked him. Right? “Dare.” Rodimus could not keep himself from grinning any more. “I dare you to say ‘The Tyrest accord is dumb, the Autobot Code is boring, and only losers follow rules’.” Ultra Magnus met Rodimus’ optics. “Nothing that happens here will ever be mentioned to anyone else, right? And there are no cameras or other recording equipment running at the moment?” Rodimus let his grin drop, in favour of letting a serious look settle on his faceplates. “No, of course not. Not telling anyone else anything is more of an unspoken rule when it comes to these things, and I have no security cameras running in here anyway.” Ultra Magnus took note to reprimand Rodimus later about the dangers of having the captain’s – or rather co-captain’s – habit suit be without security footage, in case anything happened; He would be a prime target, after all. But at the moment, he steeled himself for his dare. Which he intended to fulfil. Through gritted teeth, he hissed out the words. It could have been much worse.  
  
He removed his glare from Rodimus’ laughing form, and faced Drift. “Truth or dare?” “Well, since everyone is doing dares, I suppose I can do one too. Dare.” Ultra Magnus gave Drift a blank stare and deadpanned, “Smack Rodimus for me.” “HEY!” Rodimus' laughter abruptly stopped, as he turned to glare at Ultra Magnus. Drift stood up and approached Rodimus. “I would hardly call this ‘serious harm’, so it is not against the rules.” Ultra Magnus smiled at Rodimus. Ultra Magnus suspected that the stuff in the bottle must be somewhat strong, since he otherwise never would have asked for such a thing. Drift stopped in front of Rodimus. “I’m not going to do it if you object. Rodimus?” Rodimus sighed. “Sure. Sure, go ahead.” Drift only lightly smacked Rodimus, but that did in no way stop him from dramatically proclaiming that he would get his revenge, which in turn prompted Ultra Magnus to concernedly ask if he had crossed a line. Rodimus assured him that he was fine, and that he had done worse during this kind of game before. Ultra Magnus doubted he wanted to know what he meant by that, but took his word for it.  
  
They resumed the game, and Drift asked Rodimus in a pleasant voice. “Truth or dare?” “Truth.” “Oh, our brave captain wants to tell the truth? Then tell us: If you could choose from everyone ever, who would you rather frag?” Rodimus hesitated for a moment, before huffing, and picking up his drink. He drank it, filled his glass again, and put it down in front of him on the table. “Truth or dare?”  
  
Drift looked at him in surprise – he have thought that that would be a simple question – but replied straight away anyway. “Truth.” “What is your most embarrassing memory?” “Oh. Well, that. That is-” He groaned. “Urgh.” Drift downed his drink, and put the glass on the table for it to be filled again. “Ridiculously vague question. Remind me to disallow those the next time we do something like this.”  
  
Drift turned to Ultra Magnus again. “Magnus, truth or dare?” “Truth.” Drift thought for a few nano-kliks, before an idea came to him. “What is the most inopportune, or awkward, moment you have been turned on?” Ultra Magnus could feel his faceplates heat, and diverted his optics from Drift’s. After debating his options in his mind, he decided that another drink would be his best options. It went down easily, but he could feel himself becoming a bit tipsy. The other two seemed just fine. He reminded himself that they were also used to drinking engex with their FIM chips deactivated, so that was probably to be expected, even with his larger frame.  
  
His glass was filled, and he asked Rodimus “Truth or dare?” “But dare, of course.” A smirk was playing on his faceplates again. “I dare you to wear a hat for the rest of the evening.” Rodimus glared at him. “And where am I supposed to find a _hat_? It’s not as if I _collect_ them or anything.” “I know for a fact that Nautica gave you one yesterday. It is probably still around somewhere.” Rodimus groaned. “Well, yes. But I am still not doing it.”  
  
Rodimus continuously glared at Ultra Magnus while drinking his drink, refilling his glass, placing it back in front of him, and was still glaring when he got around to asking “Truth or dare?” “I think truth.” Probably not the wisest choice, but the engex convinced him that it would be fine. Rodimus stopped glaring, and collected himself. “Have you ever fragged someone in your irreducible form?” The question took Ultra Magnus by surprise, but Rodimus seemed genuinely curious, rather than malicuous. Ultra Magnus diverted his optics from Rodimus’s face, and stared at the drink in front of him. “I...” He hesitated. The drink was right there. It looked rather inviting. “I have worn the Minimus Ambus armour almost from the day I was forged. Luna 1 was the first time I have been out of it for anything more than maintenance, let alone around others. So no. I have not fragged anyone in my irreducible form.”  
  
Ultra Magnus could feel their optics burn on him. While still looking at his glass, he frantically blurted out “Drift, your turn. Truth or dare?” Drift answered almost on auto-command, too surprised by the answer to think about his own. “Truth.” “Are you, or have you been, in a relationship with Rodimus?” Ultra Magnus could hardly believe that he had just said that, but it would divert the attention from him, at least. He had still not removed his optics from his glass, but when a klik had passed and Drift still had said nothing, he finally raised his optics to meet Drift's dumbfounded ones. That seemed to snap Drift out of it, as he immediately answered “Oh, no, I have not.” Drift exchanged a glance with Rodimus. “I guess it just never came up?” “Something like that” Supplied Rodimus. Ultra Magnus was not sure what to think of that answer.  
  
Drift turned to Rodimus. “Truth or dare?” “Truth.” “What is the biggest thing you have ever 'taken'?” Rodimus smirked, and without dropping Drift's gaze or missing a beat, replied. “Well, without giving you a name or a precise measurement, I can assure you that I would have no problem taking whatever Magnus here is packing.” Ultra Magnus could feel his faceplates heating up even more, but Rodimus seemed unashamed.  
  
Rodimus, with his optics still locked on Drift's, retorted “Truth or dare?” “Dare.” “I dare you to... Show off how flexible you are?” Drift snorted, and got up. “Sure, that's no problem.” It turned out that the answer to the question 'how flexible is Drift?', was 'extremely', and that he had no issue showing off how far he could bend in any given direction. Rodimus grinned “Nice!”, and Ultra Magnus stared impressed at Drift.  
  
“Truth or dare?” Asked Drift, as soon as he had seated again. “Dare.” The look that crept onto Drift's face made Ultra Magnus suspect that he had made a mistake. A big mistake. “I dare you to remove your armour – both of them – and spend the rest of the game in your 'irreducible' form.” Ultra Magnus hesitated, and Drift smiled – Drift hoped it came off as reassuring – at Ultra Magnus. “I have not seen you out of the Magnus armour, you know. And you're safe with us.”  
  
Ultra Magnus considered his options. He would prefer not to get much more drunk, and Rodimus had already seen him in his Irreducible form. He did not exactly _trust_ Drift, but he _had_ found a new... Respect for him. Was there anything to be afraid of? Yes, Ultra Magnus conceded, but...Ultra Magnus took a long intake, stepped out of his chair, and walked over to a free spot on the floor. He pressed the release mechanism on the armour – taking it off was a lot easier than taking it on again – and it all fell off him. Drift was staring at the process, completely captivated. Rodimus was also staring, with a... Happy, perhaps excited, smile plastered on his face. Minimus Ambus stood still for a few moments. No need to protract this more than necessary, he finally thought, before also disengaging the Minimus armour.  
  
He felt naked. Naked, vulnerable, and so, so, tiny. The mechs he usually dwarfed now towered over him, but he did not feel threatened. He was among friends, his mind reminded him. The thought was startling. Friends? Rodimus, perhaps, but Drift? He decided not to dwell on it. He was pretty sure that he was safe there, and even if something happened, he was not completely powerless – he could hold his own, even in his irreducible state – so he took another deep intake, walked back to the table – a longer distance than before, but it somehow felt shorter – and climbed back onto his chair. Drift – whose optics had been glued to him from the moment he stepped out on the floor – finally ripped his optics away from Minimus' form. “Um. Thank you.” Drift's smile held something indescribable, and Minimus was not sure how to reply to that.  
  
Instead, he looked over to Rodimus. “Truth or dare?” His voice was different – somewhat lighter, somehow smaller without being quieter – but it still held the same tone and timber, undoubtedly belonging to the same mech. “Dare.” Rodimus smiled. “Drink the engex in all three glasses on the table.” Rodimus stared at him incredulously. “You are aware that I could get away with just drinking one of them by forfeiting the dare, right?” Minimus Ambus tilted his head, and with something that resembled mocking innocence but not quite sounded joking, asked “What, the great Rodimus doesn't dare to do it?” Rodimus sneered. “Of course I do!” The engex – one, two, three – was gone in as many nano-kliks. Rodimus filled the glasses again and placed them in front of their previous owners without accident, but his hands were not as steady as they had been.  
  
Rodimus placed the now quarter-to-empty bottle besides the full one, and returned his – a little glazed-over – gaze to Minimus Ambus. “Truth or dare?” “Truth.” “What is a thing that you have always wanted?” Minimus Ambus thought about it for a few moments. “I have always wanted a... A sense of stability, a grounded existence, where the answers are clear and simple, where I always would know where my life was going.” After a moment's pause, he added “Being Ultra Magnus gave me that.” But Ultra Magnus' secret was revealed, and the war was over. He could no longer rely on Tyrest, or on his rules, to dictate his every action. It was both frightening and relieving.  
  
Minimus Ambus turned back to Drift “Truth or dare?” “Truth.” “What do you miss the most from when you were a Decepticon?” The question caught Drift unprepared. His past – though always hovering over him, haunting his life as a shadow cast over everything he did – was rarely directly mentioned. “I miss... I miss a sense of belonging. No one cared where you were from or what you had done before, as long as you did what you were told, and did it well. I miss not having everyone look at me with suspicion, fear, and doubt.” Drift averted his optics.  
  
“Truth or dare, Rodimus?” Rodimus grinned a self-confident, lopsided smile. “Dare!” “Then I dare you to do your best rendition of a strip-tease, on the table.” A nice, silly, dare. As the game was supposed to be, thought Drift. “Pfft, easy!” Rodimus proclaimed, climbing onto the table. Minimus Ambus only just managed to save the bottles before Rodimus swayed to a halt at the middle of the table. Rodimus then started dancing, in a way that probably was meant to be seductive, but which more resembled a tipsy bird looking for seeds, and which ended with Rodimus soon falling off the table. Drift – laughing – and Minimus Ambus – shaking his head and sighing – helped him up and back to his seat. “That was- Did you like it?” Rodimus was smiling at a spot somewhere between Drift and Minimus Ambus. “A for effort.” Drift patted Rodimus' hand. “Rodimus, I think you might have had too much to drink.” The concern in Minimus Ambus' voice was lost on Rodimus' engex-soaked senses.  
  
Rodimus leaned back in his seat, and tried to clear his head a bit. “No, I'm fine. I'm fine. Drift, your turn?” Drift shrugged. “Dare.” “Okay, I dare you- I dare you to kiss” Rodimus made an effort to point at Minimus Ambus, “Him.” Minimus Ambus sputtered as Drift got out of his chair and walked over to him. Drift stopped two steps from his chair, and asked. “Are you okay with this?” Minimus Ambus stared up at Drift's face, and discovered that yes – as much as it surprised himself – he was okay with it. He said as much, and Drift leaned down. Their lips met – both tasted of engex mixed with oral solvent – and after a few moments of stiffly just holding their lips together, Drift carefully let his hands rest on Minimus Ambus' thighs, and deepened the kiss. It was – also a surprise – quite enjoyable. “Use some tongue!” Suggested Rodimus, and Drift opened his mouth, letting his tongue come out to meet Minimus Ambus' lips. He jolted back, pushing Drift away. “Sorry, I” Minimus Ambus coughed, and looked away. “I was not prepared for that.” Drift smiled. “That's okay.” Rodimus huffed in disagreement, but was ignored. “It was not actually a part of the dare anyway.” Drift got up and sat back down in his seat.  
  
“You still with us?” Drift glanced at Minimus Ambus, who was flustered, and seemed somehow smaller now than he had before, his tiny frame shrinking into the ridiculously oversized chair. “Um. Yes, sure.” He still didn't meet Drift's optics. “Truth or dare?” Asked Drift. “Truth.” Drift thought for a moment. “What do you think of me? Honestly?” The silence that followed stretched out, filled the room, and weighed down on them like a physical presence. After what felt like an eternity, Drift was prepared to call the ask off and ask something else, but then Minimus Ambus finally spoke. “You are a former Decepticon who latches onto fads to forget your past, you are highly likely to break the law, you are deadly with a sword, and I cannot honestly say that I trust you.” This was all expected, of course, but it still hurt to hear it. What was unexpected, however, was what Minimus Ambus followed to say “But... You seem to genuinely be _trying_ to change, and Rodimus trusts you. Which counts for something.” Minimus' optics finally met Drift's, and they sat there in silence – a nicer, but still heavy silence – for a while. Rodimus was the one to break the silence. “That's nice.” He slurred the words a bit, but he was smiling, his chin leaned on his hands. “I hoped you two would one day get along.” He mumbled to himself, seemingly unaware that he had said it out loud.  
  
“I choose truth!” Rodimus loudly proclaimed after another few moments of silence. Minimus Ambus cleared his throat, and glanced over at Drift, before facing Rodimus. “What do you actually want of us, Rodimus? Why are we here?” Rodimus struggled to sober up a bit, letting his optics wander the room. “I want... I want for you to be happy. I want all of the crew to be happy, of course,” He trailed off and mumble something that sounded very much like “Well, maybe not Megatron,” before speaking up again, and continuing “But I want you two, especially, to be happy. With me. Even if I can't _have_ you, I want you to be happy, and for you to be with me.”  
  
Rodimus made no effort to elaborate or explain, and gave no time for any questions. “Truth or dare?” Minimus Ambus decided to not push the matter, and let the game move on. “Dare.” Rodimus breathed in relief. “Come sit on my lap.” Minimus Ambus stared at Rodimus in disbelief. “Come on, you are just the right size to fit in my lap.” The big grin that slowly had been finding its way onto Rodimus' faceplates, found itself replaced by a pout, as his dare was refuted. “Absolutely not!” Minimus Ambus said, before consuming his drink. Rodimus laid his head down on the table, and unexpectedly started laughing. The world before Minimus Ambus' optics began to swim.  
  
Decidedly ignoring Rodimus, he tried to focus on Drift's undefined shape. “Truth or dare?” “Dare.” “I dare you to...” He found it exceedingly difficult to think of a dare. It must be the engex, the rational – well, _more rational_ – part of his mind thought. “I dare you to drink the rest of what's in the bottle!” Rodimus loudly supplied. Minimus Ambus nodded in a hazed agreement, and Drift just shrugged, got up, and complied. There was not all that much left anyway.  
  
Minimus Ambus tried to focus on Drift, who was standing next to the table, drinking the remaining engex from the opened bottle. Why was it so difficult to focus? Sure, he was not used to drinking, but Rodimus had drunk much more than him, and he was a lot bigger than both Rodimus and Drift... In the Magnus armour. Oh. Well, that explained... And then the world went black.  
  
Drift stared from Rodimus – about to fall out of his chair, and only barely conscious – to the passed-out minibot – slouched half-ways onto the table – to the bottle in his hand. The stuff must have been stronger that he at first had thought. He read the label. Well, that had been a much worse idea than he had thought. He really should sit down before he too-  
  
A loud thump could be heard in the habsuit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might have a sequel/follow-up.


End file.
